


Navidad, dulce y loca navidad.

by transam_phoenix



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Crossdressing, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Recordáis esa foto de J2M disfrazados de Papá Noel, Mamá Noel y... una elfa(?) ?  <br/>En fin, el caso es que se me ocurrió esto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Navidad, dulce y loca navidad.

Aquella fiesta navideña en el set se estaba descontrolando. Tras unos cuantos vasos de ponche, Jensen no sabía muy bien cómo, habían acabado con la fantástica de idea de disfrazarse. Aunque Misha ya parecía venir con eso en la cabeza, porque tenía la ropa en una mochila de gimnasio.

Jensen reconocía haber aprendido mucho de Jared y Misha. Primero de Jared, por las malas rachas y los buenos momentos, por su comprensión, paciencia y ánimos. Luego de Misha, por ser quién es a pesar de todo, por amar el ridículo y olvidar los prejuicios, por la fuerza que tenía de haberse levantado tantas veces después de tantas caídas.

Pero una cosa era eso y otra travestirse. Jensen iba a ponerse el disfraz de Santa, a ellos les dejaba las faldas que, además, seguro les quedaban mejor.

Misha se puso una peluca de pelo rizado negro y Jared, una afro y rubia, mientras Jensen se ponía los pantalones y la chaqueta. Asombrosamente, la falda era suficiente larga para las piernas de Jared, y la mini falda de Misha… Favorecía sus caderas. A él nunca le quedaría bien nada de eso, así que se ciñó al cinturón y las botas.

Entonces Misha le sorprendió con un kit de maquillaje pequeño, pero Jared parecía divertirse mucho con él, poniéndose sombra de ojos azul y un brillo de labios. Aunque se veía torpe manejando aquello y Misha le ayudó. Jensen se conformaba con su peluca y su barba blanca. Odiaba admitirlo, pero verlos travestidos le resultaba incluso intimidante.

Se estaba terminando de colocar el gorro cuando los otros dos, que ya habían terminado, vinieron a agarrarle como si fueran un par de koalas. Definitivamente estaban los tres borrachos. De no ser así, Jensen no se habría puesto igual de tonto.

Sus duendes (o así se referían a sí mismos) le condujeron de nuevo a la fiesta. Siguieron bebiendo y fueron los últimos que quedaron en pie. Entonces, cuando no había nadie, Misha y Jared pusieron en marcha su plan.

-Vamos a echarnos una foto, Jen-dijo Jared.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Sí! Subámosla a twitter-respondió Misha.

-Estoy muy bebido-dijo Jensen-, pero no lo suficiente.

-Sabíamos que dirías eso…

-Y por eso hemos traído… ¡Esto!

Jensen no lo creía. Una maldita cuerda. Misha y Jared tenían una maldita cuerda. ¡Y le ataron con ella a la silla! Pero eso no fue todo. Jensen no dejaba de quejarse, y le pusieron un pañuelo a modo de mordaza, volvieron a colocarle la barba en su sitio, se sentaron a su lado y pusieron el temporizador para echar la foto, apoyando el móvil en la mesa de enfrente.

La foto salió bien.

Le quitaron la mordaza.

-Estáis locos. Más os vale dejarme verla antes de publicarla en ningún sitio.

Así fue. Pero Jensen no daba su brazo a torcer.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-Preguntaba Jared-. Sin contar, claro, con que no te desataremos hasta que digas que sí.

-Creo que yo sé qué podría hacerle cambiar de idea-sonrió Misha.

Jensen y Jared fruncieron el ceño.

Misha empezó a quitarle la peluca y la barba con delicadeza. Jensen conocía muy bien su lenguaje corporal. ¿Qué parte de su alma habría descubierto Misha?

-Me he dado cuenta antes de cómo nos mirabas-susurró.

Jensen pensó que Misha hablaba de algo sexual, era lo lógico. No podría haberse dado cuenta de… Aquello. ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué es Misha?-preguntó Jared.

-Vamos otra vez a la caravana. A quitarnos esto.

Jensen suspiró aliviado. Era algo de sexo, eso seguro. ¿No?

Cuando volvieron a la caravana, Misha susurró algo a los oídos de Jared y los dos empezaron a quitarse los disfraces que llevaban encima de la ropa. Jensen les imitó.  
Luego sucedió algo inesperado. Jared fue hacia el perchero y Misha buscó dentro de la bolsa que había traído.

-¿Qué hacéis?-Se extrañó Jensen.

Jared sonrió, dejando lo que hacía y sentándole en una silla.

-Tú tranquilo, estás en buenas manos.

Misha vino hacia él con el maquillaje en la mano. Jensen hizo el amago de quejarse, pero Misha hizo una mueca que le dejó muy claro que no debía hacerlo.

Cuando Jensen sintió la caricia de la pintura en su rostro, agradeció haberse afeitado esa misma mañana. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, guardando completo silencio más allá de su respiración acompasada en la que prefería centrarse.   
-A ti sí que te queda bien…-dijo Jared, embobado.

Entonces le hicieron levantarse, y tuvo que abrir los ojos, aunque aún no podía verse. Jared vino con un vestido negro de tirantes que cogió del perchero. Jensen resopló.   
El vestido tenía la tela elástica de sujeción justo por debajo del pecho, y desde ahí hasta el final de la falda era suelto, liso y uniforme.

-No quiero ponerme un vestido.

Misha le acarició el pelo, peinándole el flequillo.

-No es uno de los que marca caderas. Te quedará bien. Venga, anímate.

Jared le empezó a tirar de la camiseta.

-No tienes opción de todas maneras.

Con todo eso puesto, inseguro y casi de mal humor, le pusieron delante del espejo. El vello rubio de las piernas apenas se veía. Sus piernas no quedaban muy bonitas teniendo así de torcidas las rodillas, pero al menos parecía estar depilado. Era cierto que el vestido no marcaba caderas, y menos mal. Las suyas eras muy masculinas y estaba seguro de que no quedarían tan bien como las de Jared o Misha. Para alimentar más sus esperanzas, el pecho le quedaba perfecto, parecía ser totalmente plano. Sus hombros, su espalda y sus brazos nunca habían sido tan varoniles.

Entonces miró su cara. Misha le había puesto brillo de labios y una sombra suave de un tono… ¿café? Jensen no sabría decirlo, no entendía de esas cosas, pero sabía que quedaba bien. Resaltaba sus ojos verdes y embellecía sus pecas.

Qué extraña sensación de comodidad.

-Está bien. Subid la foto.


End file.
